


強引

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	強引

SO事务所的新年晚宴。去年刚刚上任的新老板樱井翔，大方地拿出了自己位于轻井泽的豪华别邸，请来旗下一众艺人，平日同屏都难能可贵的百余人一齐聚集在这里。

宴会从晚上六点开始，一直持续到深夜。

“哟，这不是MJ吗，真是好久不见了。”

松本润抬起手来与来人碰杯，笑道：“您别叫我MJ了，听起来怪怪的。”

“你看我，综艺上叫习惯了……还不是松本桑的新番组太有意思了。”

松本润敷衍了几句，目光一直盯着远处的甜品台。那里人不多，注重体重管理的艺人们不太会放任自己晚上六七点吃高热量的东西。

刚刚他一不注意，大野智就从他身边逃走了。但大野智毕竟是他的经纪人，只是闹脾气想离他远一点而已，没有想要隐匿行踪的意思。

所以他才能够轻而易举地在甜品区找到大野智。

“说起来，您那位经纪人没在呢。”

松本润将酒杯放在吧台上，顺势从高脚凳上下来，脸上一点抱歉的神色都没有：“抱歉。既然您说到了，我得去找找我家经纪人。”

“毕竟……长的那么可爱，性子又像小野猫一样……特别招人疼爱，您说是不是。”

松本润只是在他耳边轻声说了这么几句，那人便出了一身冷汗，慌忙喝了一大口酒，打着哈哈，将脸上赤裸的欲望掩饰起来。

他看着松本润离去的背影，暗暗地舒了口气。

#

七点钟，樱井翔准时出现在会场里。旁边簇拥着事务所里德高望重的大牌艺人，他一个小年轻身处其中丝毫看不出怯意。

松本润虽然也是事务所的顶梁柱之一，但此时的他却与人流背道而驰，一步步接近甜品区。

整个会场里，恐怕只有他和大野智如此旁若无人。

趁着所有人的注意力都在樱井翔身上，松本润上前一把环住了大野智。后者刚刚叉起来的蛋奶酥被撞掉了下去，他轻轻啧了一声，用纸巾包住那块已经摔碎的糕点，随手扔到了一边的垃圾盒里。

“一个小小的经纪人，老板都要讲话了，还在这儿吃点心。”松本润轻咬他的耳朵，“不怕被老板发现么？还是说你是故意的……”

松本润先是揉捏了两下那被西装裤包裹着的臀瓣，又沿着裤缝一路摸到臀间的凹陷，隔着裤子色情地按压下去：“这里又想被操了？”

仿佛被调戏的不是他一样，大野智处变不惊地回道：“您不是应该站在老板身边么。”

大野智身材娇小，力气却不小，反扭着松本润的手腕，轻轻松松地摆脱了禁锢，朝向台阶之上、众人目光聚焦的地方，跟随其他人，极其敷衍地鼓起了掌。

“刚才吃的开心了没看见，多谢您提醒。”大野智眼珠一转，目光落在松本润身上，“您不一起鼓个掌么？”

松本润抱着胸，眼睛压根儿没有眨，直勾勾地盯着大野智：“你这一点都不像是经纪人对待自家艺人的语气。”

“我也没听说过艺人会摸自家经纪人屁股的。”

大野智淡淡地顶了回去。他平时就有些冷淡，老成的不像二十八岁的人。松本润又比他小了几岁，当即就被撩拨的牙痒痒，趁大野智不注意，掐着他的腰就将人扛上了肩膀，直直地往宅邸的深处走去。刚刚一直淡然处之的大野智一下子慌了神，拼命地扭动身体挣扎起来。

樱井翔已经站在话筒前面了，掌声渐熄，会场里一片安静，只能听见樱井翔被话筒放大的轻微的呼吸声。

他不敢叫出来。

就算叫出来，也没有人会过来救他。

只不过会把聚光灯下那只恶魔引过来罢了。

他叹了口气，不再浪费力气，软绵绵地垂下胳膊，任由松本润将他带离会场。

“怎么这么乖了？”松本润含笑道。

大野智不想和他拌嘴，有些无奈地说道：“您要求是不是太高了？乖也不是不乖也不是。”

既然已经不能逃脱，那索性就选择伤害最低的路走。如果只有松本润一个人的话，他今天晚上还算好过。

#

“……希望大家有一个愉快的夜晚。不过明天开始，又要好好工作了哦。”

樱井翔做了一个不失俏皮的结束词，从另一侧的楼梯下来回到了会场。平时碰不上面的艺人纷纷来到他身边打招呼，他一个个碰杯，笑着应了，杯子里的酒却没怎么少。

最后他晃悠着来到甜品区，将酒杯搁在家仆手中的餐盘上，问旁边的艺人：“松本润去哪儿了？刚刚我还看见人在这儿呢。”

“前辈往里面去了。”

小艺人伸手指了个方向。

樱井翔用餐叉叉起一枚栗子蛋糕，递到小艺人手里，笑道：“谢啦。”

虽然只是人人寒暄过几句，但樱井翔基本上该照顾的都照顾过了。酒过三巡，会场气氛正盛，也没有人注意到他的离去。

这一侧有五间客房和一个小型会议室，樱井翔越过客房，直接朝最深处的会议室走去。他直接从口袋里取出钥匙打开门，果不其然，两个人就在里面。

大野智仰躺在会议桌上，双腿被拉开摁在身体两侧，由于持续的拉伸，大腿内侧的肌肉已经开始了疲劳的抽搐。松本润伏在上面，看上去还没有射过，只是九浅一深、游刃有余地消耗着大野的理智。

听到门开的声音，松本头也不抬：“我还以为那帮人能多缠你一会儿呢。”

樱井翔脱下西服解开领带，叠放在门口的备用椅上，卷起袖口走近两个人：“有什么好聊的。倒是你，溜得这么快。”

“把门锁上啊。”松本润不悦道。

“被人看到了不是正好么。”樱井翔伸手，顺了顺大野汗湿的额发，“让别人都知道这小家伙是我们的，也省的天天为他的贞操担惊受怕。”

“我……呃、不需要你们来、呃！啊、啊啊呜——”

松本润掐住他的腰往上猛地一顶，刚刚还能倔强地顶几句嘴的嘴巴猛然失了声，指尖胡乱地想要抠住什么，但会议桌光滑又坚硬，他什么都摸不到，最后只是像小猫一样指甲抓了抓地，发出了几声清脆的敲击声。

“胡闹。”樱井翔语气中并没有教训的意思，反而带上了些宠溺感，“没有我们，你早就被吃干抹净了。”

“……”

因为下身的没有消停的撞击，大野眸中清明和迷蒙两种色彩交替闪过，嘴唇抖了两下，似乎是忘了想说什么，急喘了两声，又紧紧地闭上了嘴。

松本润瞄了一眼樱井的下身，嘲讽道：“都这么硬了。”

“听说你把他带走的时候就已经硬了。”樱井坦诚地承认，“super star什么时候能把人让给我？我带他上楼去。旁边那么多客房，你怎么就选了这么个硬邦邦的地方。”

“开什么玩笑？”松本嗤鼻一笑，“他今晚得跟我走，明天一早还有杂志采访。”

樱井摇了摇头：“你不是自己开车么？”他声线压低了，哂笑道，“明天我开车给你送过去还不行么？”

感觉到樱井开始开玩笑， 松本没有继续接话，把大野抱了起来，自己拉开扶手椅坐了进去。两个人秘处仍旧相连着，大野不得不跌坐进松本怀里，环住松本的脖子，哽咽一声，硬生生地将肉棒吞吃到底。

“你这可就不厚道了。”樱井佯怒道，“智君天天都在你身边，我可难得见他一面。”

松本轻哼一声：“还不是你横插了一脚。”

“不、不行……”大野忽然手忙脚乱地抓着椅背，想多少把身体撑起来一些，垂下眼低喘着哀求道，“先不要动，我受不了……”

松本润看他额上出了一层冷汗，虽然嘴上没有答应，但却抱着他，插入的深度变浅了许多。

“话不能这么说，”樱井摇摇手指，“只是你比我早一步而已。”

“要不是上次你非要一起做，阿智也不会和我闹脾气。”

樱井叹了口气：“那不是迟早的事儿吗？再说了，智君也不是手无缚鸡之力的小姑娘，要不是既喜欢你也喜欢我的话，能让你那么做吗。”

虽然沉浸在肉欲中，白皙的皮肤浮上一层淡红色，但现在耳朵分明比刚才红的厉害多了。大野智不肯面对自己的心意，樱井把话挑明之后，他好像害羞起来了，紧紧地咬着下唇，说什么都吭声，试图把存在感降到最低。

让他们两个吵嘴好了，他什么都不想说……

在两个男人之间犹豫不决，最后居然还一起上了床，这几天他光是想想就头疼。

然而樱井不肯放过他难得露出的脆弱之处，凑到他耳边，笑吟吟地说道：“害羞什么？我和松润都能接受，怎么就你别扭。”

大野智瞥了他一眼，迅速地扭过头去，“我不接受。”

樱井无奈地反问：“那你到底选谁？”

“……”

“你看你又没声儿了。”樱井摊手，“算了。你这个家伙，就高潮那一会儿会说真话，理智一回来就又别扭。”

松本不满道：“你再说下去我都要软了。”

“那天没做完的，要今天完成么？”

大野脊背猛地一僵，下意识地想翻下椅子逃跑，却被松本牢牢地按在腿上动弹不得。

松本想了想，答应了：“有酒吗？”

樱井把松本搁在一边的长风衣拿过来披在大野背上，从会议桌上跳了下来：“客房里有。”

“那个……不要。”大野敛下眸子，嘴唇发白，声音带了颤，“用……用嘴，我可以用嘴……”

樱井推门进了隔壁的客房，起开一瓶红酒，含了一口，嘴对嘴地渡给大野。大野猝不及防地咽下了肚，难受地咳嗽了起来。

“给你喝点酒，一会儿好受点。”松本拍着他的后背安慰道。

大野不太能喝酒，几口喂下去就乖的像困倦的小猫一样，软乎乎地半睁着眼躺在松本怀里，眼神聚不起焦来，这儿那儿四处乱飘。

“要是平时也这么乖就好了。”松本亲了亲他的额头，笑道。

樱井往手指上挤了半管润滑液，往他下身探去，撬开狭窄的缝隙往里钻。松本润皱了皱眉，显然是不适应别人的手指碰到自己的东西。

“呜……”大野不怎么乐意，喉咙里咕哝了一声，脑袋在松本润胸前蹭来蹭去，仿佛被压弯的麦穗，头沉甸甸的怎么都抬不起来。

磨了一会儿，感觉内里湿软的足够承受他之后，樱井也已经忍到了极限，硬挺的肉棒顺着指尖拨开的窄缝，不由分说地缓缓顶入。

抓着松本胳膊的手猛地收紧了，大野眼睛还是混混沌沌的，但背下意识地挺直了，抬起头来，后脑勺抵着樱井翔的肩膀，嘴里小小地喊着疼，又发出些不成句的呻吟。

“智君。……智君。”

大野慢吞吞地应了一声，侧脸枕着松本润结实的胸膛，静静地流着生理性的泪水。樱井进来之后没有立刻动作，大野里面涨得难受，但却不是让他惊声尖叫的疼痛，他叫也叫不出，只能含泪忍着。

他们两个都忍了多时了，看大野乖乖地承受下来了，便也不再忍耐，在窄穴中横冲直撞起来。

大野被两人夹在中间，想跑也跑不掉，只能可怜兮兮地挨着。渐渐地痛感和快感交织了起来，连着酒意一起，侵占了他所有的理智。

“啊、啊啊——要死了、要死了，不要不要——”

樱井垂眸看了一眼大野精神的肉棒，掰过他的脸亲了亲他的嘴唇，笑道：“小点声啊……大野桑。要被人听见啦。”

#

不光是大野，他们两个都有些上气不接下气。小心翼翼地退出他的身体，他皱着眉低喘一声，慢慢地蜷起了身子。

樱井先进了浴室，松本抱着大野跟在他身后。

大野已经困了，眼睛眨巴眨巴的。喝过酒、性欲也得到了满足，大野软的像团子似的，就算被两个人来来回回摆弄，一次次从梦乡被拽回现实也不生气。

松本显得有些失落。

“……”

他失落的源头就是这喝了酒才听话的软团子，没想到这家伙眨眨眼睛，踮起脚尖轻轻地亲了松本的鼻尖。

“……好想润君。”

松本心里咯噔一下，登时愣了，怔怔地望着他。

这家伙，明明是自己躲的远远的，被捉住之后还堂而皇之地说想他。

仿佛感受到了两边的气压差，他艰难地扭过脖子，凑不到嘴就将吻随意地落在锁骨上，轻声道：“翔君今天也很帅。……”

“だいす……”

一个き还没说出口，人就睡过去了。一直被折腾来折腾去的睡不了，他说了两句话之后，两边给他擦身的动作霎时就停了下来，他也终于能安心地睡觉了。

“……”

两个人交换了一个眼神，无奈又宠溺地把他擦干净，重新将他抱到了床上。

这家伙。


End file.
